Notes
by CrazyMuffin7
Summary: Just your average love story. An inoccent little boy falls for the school slut. Add them being of the same sex, a pushy Jesus freak, two contracts, and a few demons, and things become more complicated than originally intended.
1. And so, They Met

It was just a regular Monday morning. Kids were throwing paper at each other, talking, laughing. Alois was sitting on his desk in his booty shorts, chewing gum and talking animatedly. Elizabeth was busy alternating between praying and chatting with her friends. The other Jesus freaks were listening intently to Elizabeth's rambles and bowing their heads whenever she began praying. Mr. Knippenburg, the science "professor," was no where to be found, but that was normal, as the bell hadn't rung quite yet.

At 7:55 the bell rang. The room hushed as the teens found their seats. Professor Knippenburg walked in shortly.

"Good morning, class," he said. The class murmured their greetings, all except one voice that was heard above the rest.

"Good morning, Professor Knippenburg!" Alois yelled, a mischievous look in his eye. He blew a bubble with his gum, a classical naughty-school-girl move.

"Alois, sit in your chair this instant," said Professor Knippenburg in his no nonsense tone. Alois had a reputation for being sent to the office for behaving like this, though the teachers gave up on forcing him to wear shorts that reached his knees long ago. Even though Alois is only in the eighth grade, he is probably the sluttiest person in the whole school.

"Why don't you come over here and make me, Professor Knippenburg," Alois replied seductively. "Like you did last night."

A gasp came from the other students. "What a slut!" Elizabeth whispered loudly, and her friends murmured their agreement.

Professor Knippenburg blushed, looking furious. "Gather your things, Trancy! You're going straight to the headmaster!"

Alois made a face of mock innocence. "Oh," he said. "Was that supposed to be a secret?" Giggling lightly, he hopped off the desk and walked to the door. Alois blew another bubble as he passed the professor.

"And spit that gum out!" Knippenburg fumed, but Alois was already half way down the hall.

Alois arrived at the office, plopping down in his favorite plush chair. He was sitting next to a boy with blue-black hair and an eye patch.

_Wow, he has the finest anatomy,_ Alois thought._ Why have I not noticed him before...?_

"Hey," Alois said to the mystery boy.

Ciel starred at Alois, analyzing him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, gum, booty shorts. He could tell that he wouldn't like this guy already.

"...Hey," Ciel replied, turning away.

"What are you in for?" Alois asked, oblivious to the fact that Ciel had no desire to continue their conversation.

"I'm not 'in for' anything," he replied shortly. "I'm new."

"Ooooh, a new kid!" Alois cooed. "What's your name?"

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

"I'm Alois. Come on, I'll show you around," he said, already standing up.

"Wait," Ciel said. "Are we allowed to?"

Alois shrugged. "Who cares? If we leave now, we can ditch second period."

"I don't know, I don't think we should-" Ciel started, but Alois had already pushed him out the door.

"Where to first...?" Alois wondered aloud, standing in the middle of the hallway. "The cafeteria is close. Follow me." Grabbing Ciel by the hand, Alois dragged him toward the cafeteria.

_How did this happen...?_ Ciel wondered, feeling a mixture of confusion and annoyance at this "Alois," who was saying something about the quality of the cafeteria food. Ciel's eyes began to wander, and he noticed that Alois' shorts exposed almost all of his thighs.  
_God,_ Ciel thought._ If those shorts were just a little bit shorter..._

Suddenly, Alois stopped and turned around.

"Eyes up here, Ciel," he said with a smirk. Ciel blushed, realizing that he had been caught checking out a guy.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_ He thought. _I'm straight, aren't I?  
_

Now might be a good time to mention that Ciel isn't as... _experienced_as Alois is in things like sexuality. I mean, he hasn't even masturbated, for God's sake.

"Come on, pervert," Alois teased. "I'll show you the gym." The bell that signaled first period had ended rang out. Students filled the hallway as Alois and Ciel made their way to the gym.  
As they stepped into the gym, Ciel was hit with the scent of freshly waxed floors and sweat.

"Are you sure we won't get caught here?" Ciel asked.

"Don't worry," Alois said, brushing off the question. "They don't use the gym second period, so we'll be fine."

Just then, the door on the opposite side of the gym began to open.

"Oh shit!" Alois whispered, pushing Ciel back through the door they came through. "Go!"

Alois and Ciel ran through the hallways, not stopping until they finally reached a dark corner under a staircase, one of Alois' hiding spots.

"'Don't worry,' you said," Ciel panted. "'We'll be fine,' you said."

"Oh, shut up. You know that was fun, don't even try to deny it. My heart is still beating so fast from the adrenaline," Alois said, gasping for breath as well. "Besides, I don't think whoever it was even saw us, so we're still okay."

"Fine, but I'm going to check into the office as soon as the bell for third period rings," Ciel said.

"Aw, why?" Alois whined. "Wouldn't it be more fun just to ditch the rest of the day?"

"If I don't check in they'll wonder where I am," Ciel replied. "I was supposed to enroll today."

"Okay, joy kill," Alois pouted. "I'll go, too."

During the forty five minutes Alois and Ciel sat underneath the staircase, they just talked. Mostly, Alois interrogated Ciel about every detail of his life, while Ciel tried to avoid answering personal questions.  
As the bell for third period rang, Alois and Ciel made their way to the headmaster's office. Surprisingly, no one had noticed their absence. The secretary hadn't been at her desk the whole day, and the headmaster had stayed in his office. Alois and Ciel assumed their previous position, sitting in the plush chairs. It was as if they had never left.

"Will you get in trouble with the headmaster?" Ciel asked.

"No," Alois replied, smirking. "I'm his favorite."

"Right..." Ciel said, not really believing him. Alois didn't seem like the teacher's pet type.

Finally, the secretary showed up. She sent Alois into the headmaster's office, and gave Ciel his schedule.  
Ciel walked to his third period class, math. Knocking on the door, another student opened it for him.

"Ah," said the professor, stopping in the middle of the lesson. "You must be the new student. Everyone, this is Ciel Phantomhive. I want you to make him feel welcome here. Now, are there any empty desks?"

A girl with blonde, curly pigtails shot her hand in the air. "There's a desk here, Professor Smith," she said, referring to the seat next to her.

Ciel walked to the desk, thankful that the teacher hadn't forced him to introduce himself.

"I'm Elizabeth," the blonde girl whispered. "Nice to meet you, Ciel."

Ciel smiled at her. Not everyone at this school was crazy.

Forty five minutes later, it was fourth period. Literature. It turned out that Elizabeth had the same thing next period, so they sat together again. Alois showed up in the middle of class.

"Sorry I'm late," he said to the professor, a smirk playing about his lips. "I was helping the headmaster with something."

"The headmaster's office again?" Elizabeth snarled. "Shocker."

"Stuff it," Alois said, hardly taking notice of the snide remark as he sat down on the opposite side of Ciel. "You're just jealous because I spent the morning with the hot new kid, and you didn't."  
Ciel's face flushed a deep red as his eyes widened. _Did he seriously just call me hot?_

"First of all, you're a disgusting homosexual that will never see the gates of heaven," Elizabeth said. "Secondly, _you know him?"_

"Er. Sort of-"

"Of course he knows me. We're best friends, right, Ciel?" Alois said, perfectly calm.

"Um. Well-"

"That's enough!" The professor shouted. "I don't want to hear another word out of any of you three for the rest of class!"

Fifteen minutes later, Alois slipped Ciel a piece of folded notebook paper.

_How did you get stuck sitting with Elizabeth? _It read.

Ciel got out a pen and replied, _She asked me to sit with her. I thought she was nice._

_Yeah, she seems nice at first. Trust me, it gets worse._

When the lunch bell rang, Elizabeth asked Ciel if he wanted to sit with her. Ciel agreed, but looked back at Alois.

"You really shouldn't hang out with Alois," Elizabeth said. "He's kind of a slut."

Ciel didn't say anything. He liked Elizabeth; she seemed a little overly religious, but okay. But he didn't like the way she talked about Alois.

Elizabeth's friends consisted of a bunch of other preppy, religious people. They asked Ciel where he was from and the like, but Ciel didn't talk much. Once or twice he would look over at where Alois was sitting with a group of students that included a set of triplets, but would always look away shyly if Alois glanced in his direction. Alois and his friends looked like they were having fun, talking, laughing, and occasionally throwing food or ice at each other.

Lunch ended, and the rest of the day passed in a blur. At 3:35, the final bell rang. Alois and Ciel walked outside together, waiting for their rides. Sebastian arrived soon, idling in front of the school.

"Well," Ciel said, standing up. "That's my ride."

Claude pulled up right behind Sebastian.

"And that's mine," Alois said, starting for the car. "See you tomorrow, Ciel."


	2. Everyone Wants Ciel

Ciel is standing in front of his locker before school. The bell hasn't rang yet. He wonders for a moment what kind of drama Alois will cause today, and sighs, leaning against his locker and closing his eyes.

"Ciel? Are you okay?"

Ciel opened his eyes to find a worried looking Elizabeth standing in front of him.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just tired."

"Oh, okay. Hey, are you saved?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Ciel asked, blinking with surprise.

Elizabeth gasped. "You _aren't?"_

"No..."

"Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and began digging through her bag. Finally, she found a bible and thrust it into Ciel's hands. Ciel starred at it.

"You should come to my church," Elizabeth continued, not noticing Ciel's confused face. "We have service on Sundays. See you there, Ciel!"

With that, she skipped off, leaving Ciel to wonder what just happened.

"Why are you holding a bible?" Alois asked, coming to stand beside Ciel.

"Elizabeth just gave it to me. She wants me to get saved, or something," Ciel replied, tossing the thick book into his locker. There was no way he would be able to pass through the gates of heaven, even if he prayed for all the forgiveness in the world.

"Bitch. Always forcing her religion on people like that," Alois said.

"Don't call her a bitch. I think she's worried about my soul... or something."

Alois sighed. "Ciel... She's going to make you choose between she and I, eventually. So you should probably make up your mind."

Alois walked off. Ciel sighed, again leaning against his locker and closing his eyes. _Why me?_

The bell rang. Books in tow, Ciel walked into science. Alois waves at him, then motions for Ciel to sit with him. _At least he isn't mad at me, _Ciel thought.

The class was boring. Professor Knippenburg spoke in monotone, making the whole class want to sleep. As Ciel's eyes began to droop, Alois tapped the back of his hand under the desk, then handed him a piece of paper. The note read:

_What's your favorite color?_

_That was random, _Ciel replied, again avoiding questions about himself.

_Please?_

_Why do you need to know what my favorite color is?_

_I just want to know more about you, Ciel._

Ciel sighed. _My favorite color is blue._

Alois smiled at the piece of notebook paper in his hands.

_Where are you from?_

Ciel read the note, shuddering involuntarily. He didn't want to think about where he came from. That place was terrible. Even though it was almost a year ago, he would never be able to forget every detail about that awful, awful place he spent two months in.

_I can't tell you, _he finally wrote back.

Alois looked dejected, but didn't press.

_Will you sit with me at lunch? _he asked.

_Sure. _Ciel handed Alois the note, and he smiled at him.

The bell rang.

"What do you have second period?" Alois asked.

"History."

"Ugh. Not only is that the most boring class of them all, I think Elizabeth has history during second period, too."

"Crap," Ciel said. He didn't want to deal with Elizabeth trying to Christianize him right now.

"Don't worry," Alois said teasingly. "I'll pray for you."

Ciel chuckled as he walked to history. Sure enough, Elizabeth was there.

"Ciel! Come sit with me!" She called to him excitedly.

Ciel began to wonder what he would do if she continued talking to him about religion. He couldn't very well tell her that he was damned to Hell because he had made a contract with a demon. After some thought, Ciel decided he would just tell her he was atheist.

"So," Elizabeth said. "Have you started reading your bible?"

"About that," Ciel said, sitting in his desk. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked. She looked so cute just then, with her pouty lips and pig tails and big, round eyes, and Ciel forgot what he was going to say for a moment.

"Um. You should know that- that I'm..." Ciel stuttered. He suddenly realized he didn't want to hurt Elizabeth, even though he didn't necissarily like her. "That I'm a little bit confused about who Jesus is," Ciel finished, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh, Ciel! It's okay, I'll explain everything," Elizabeth said.

Ciel felt guilty about lying to her, but didn't say anything for the rest of class.

Third and fourth period past uneventfully, and soon it was lunch. Ciel sat with Alois, like he promised.

"Hi, Ciel!" Alois said as Ciel sat down. "I'll introduce you to everyone; The triplets are Timber, Thompson, and Cantebury."

The plum-haired boys greeted Ciel with smiles. Ciel managed a weak smile and a small "hello." He is terribly shy.

Alois introduced the rest of the people at the table. Ciel forgot their names the second Alois said them.

Elizabeth passed their lunch table, two of her friends flanking her, trays in hand.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." Elizabeth said snobbishly, addressing Alois. Alois rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. If Ciel was going to try to be friends with this bitch, he wasn't going to ruin it for him.

"Why don't you come sit with more... _elite _people, Ciel? We saved a seat for you."

"Actually, Elizabeth, I'm fine here," Ciel replied. He was getting pissed at her.

"Oh, come _on," _Elizabeth drawled. "Why sit with these whores when you can sit with me?"

"_Excuse _me?" Alois said, standing up. "At least I"m not a fake! It's not Christian to treat people like this, Elizabeth!"

"What would you know about being Christian, you slut!"

"Oh, no, girl," Alois said, and went to slap her across the face, but the triplets held him back.

Some students had begun to look in their direction, expecting drama.

"Fuck off!" Ciel shouted, also standing up. He had had enough. "I'm sick of you trying to force your religion on me, and I'm tired of you talking shit about Alois. So, just go away, Elizabeth."

Now all eyes were turned to them, waiting for what was to happen next.

"Ciel..." Elizabeth said, sounding like she was about to cry. "I thought we were friends..."

"We could have been friends if you hadn't been such a bitch!"

Some students gasped, while others waited with baited breath.

For a second, Ciel thought Elizabeth _was _going to cry. Then, her face hardened.

"Fine," she said. "If you would rather be friends with this homosexual than me, I have better people to talk to."

As she turned to walk off, a handful of mashed potatoes hit her back. The entire cafeteria was completely quiet. No one moved, no one even dared to breathe. Elizabeth turned around as if in slow motion to see Alois licking mashed potatoes off of his fingers with a satisfied smirk.

"MY HOLISTER ORIGINAL SWEATER! YOU FAG, YOU RUINED IT!" Elizabeth screamed.

The spell was broken, and a food fight broke loose. The triplets pelted Elizabeth's friends with food as they tried to shield themselves with their trays. Elizabeth continuously tried to hit Alois, but failed miserably. As more students got involved, the whole cafeteria become a death trap for dry-clean-only clothing. Ciel was hiding beneath the table at this point, while Alois was still throwing food and laughing maniacally. After getting hit a several times, Alois was sick of the food fight.

"Let's get out of here," he said, ducking under the table to find Ciel.

They ran from the cafeteria, getting hit with food all the way, and out into the court yard, laughing. Finally, they came to sit beneath a tree, picking bits of food out of their hair and off of their clothes.

"Damn it!" Alois said, looking down. "There's Jello on my booty shorts!"

Ciel laughed and reached up to brushed macaroni and cheese out of Alois' hair.

"You know," he said. "That was kind of fun."

Alois smiled. "Yeah. And it felt pretty nice to pelt Elizabeth with food."

"You were right about her. I'm sorry," Ciel mumbled, looking down.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Alois said, still smiling at Ciel. "I think my favorite part was when I first hit her with those mashed potatoes, and she was like, 'MY SHIRT!'" Alois mimicked Elizabeth's high pitched squeal and made a face of mock terror.

Ciel laughed. "I liked that, too, but I think I liked the part where she tripped and fell into her friends tray the best."

"I didn't see that!" Alois said, laughing. "I can't believe I missed it!"

They continued like that, reenacting people's reactions, until finally they fell back against the tree, laughing too hard to breathe.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time," Ciel said. "Thank you, Alois."

"You're welcome," Alois replied, brushing his fingers through Ciel's hair.

In that moment, Ciel felt strange. Strange like he wanted Alois to kiss him. He had never felt this way towards anyone before. Alois knew he was bisexual, but what was Ciel? He didn't even know.

"Ciel," Alois said, looking deeply into his eyes. Ciel's heart sped up and his stomache fluttered. "I want you to know... I've never felt this way about anyone before... the way I feel about you..."

"I- I feel the same way," Ciel said, blushing slightly.

Alois moved closer to Ciel, tilting his head slightly. "I'm so glad," he whispered, his lips barely brushing Ciel's.

Ciel closed his eyes, but didn't move. Alois' lips felt like rose petals against his, so soft and smooth. He wished this moment could last forever, and Alois pulled away way too soon.

"We- we should get back to campus," Ciel started, still blushing. "Before someone comes looking for us."

"Right," Alois said, getting up. He held out a hand to help Ciel up, which he took. The boys didn't say a word as they walked back to school, but clung to each other's hands.


	3. Ciel is Bicurious

Ciel didn't understand his feelings for Alois. They had just met, barely knew each other, for God's sake, yet it felt perfectly natural for Alois to kiss him. Not to mention the added complication of Alois being male, and Ciel being utterly clueless when it came to sexuality. He had simply assumed he liked girls because most boys like girls. That is, up until seventh grade. In seventh grade, Ciel began dressing out for P.E., and that means undressing. In front of other boys. And, trust me, Ciel noticed the other boys. He had tried to ignore these feelings, but now it seemed he had to address them.

_Why did Alois kiss me? What does kissing someone really mean? Does he just like me, or does he love me? How do you know if you love someone? Is it really okay for me to like other boys? What will people say? What would my father say, if he were here? He would probably hate me…_

Ciel continued fretting like that until Sebastian knocked on his study's door. Ciel gave him permission to enter, and Sebastian asked if Ciel would like any tea. Ciel wouldn't meet Sebastian's eyes. He hoped fervently that Sebastian couldn't read minds, lest he would know how confused and slightly scared Ciel was in this moment.

"Are you all right, my lord?"

_Damn it, _Ciel thought.

"Of course I am," Ciel replied much more calmly than he felt. "Why do you ask?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten that we are bound by the contract?" Sebastian replied. "I feel everything you're feeling, my lord. Especially when you are at discomfort."

Ciel sighed. There was no hiding things from his butler. However, he wasn't ready for Sebastian to know about him and Alois. He needed to sort things out for himself first.

"Well, Sebastian," Ciel began. "I have a certain friend…"

Sebastian smirked, seeing through Ciel's lie immediately. "Does this friend have a name?"

"Um, yes," Ciel replied, thinking fast. "His name is… Josh."

"Oh, Josh?" Sebastian said, a smirk still playing about his lips. "I don't think you've ever told me about a Josh."

"Yes, well, we don't talk much," Ciel said, becoming flustered. "Anyway, Josh thinks he might be… Um… He thinks he might…."

Sebastian sighed. "May I ask you something, my lord?"

"Go ahead."

"When did you become such a terrible liar?"

Ciel let his bangs fall into his eyes, blushing.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you, bocchan? You don't have to lie. I won't judge you," Sebastian said.

Ciel looked through his bangs into Sebastian's red eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Let me know when you're ready to talk about it," Sebastian said. "Now, I must excuse myself to prepare supper."

Sebastian closed the door behind him, and Ciel laid his head on his desk. He hated keeping things from his butler, who was the closest thing he had to a father. But what could he say? 'Oh, good afternoon, Sebastian, could you fetch me some tea? By the way, I've recently discovered that I'm gay for Alois Trancy.'

_No! Absolutely not! _Ciel thought. _I can't tell Sebastian. Not yet._

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, and soon it was Friday. At lunch, Alois and Ciel sat together, as usual.

"Hey, Ciel, do you know what we should do this weekend?" Alois asked, as full of energy as ever.

"No," Ciel said.

"Well, I was considering throwing a party tonight," Alois said. "I don't have any plans, and I kind of want to do something totally random, you know? Suddenly throw a party out of the blue. What do you think?"

"That sounds okay," Ciel replied, unenthused. He wasn't much for parties.

"Just okay?" Alois asked. "I think you mean fabulous. Anyway, will you come?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Sure, Alois, I'll come to your party."

"Yay!" Alois exclaimed, throwing his arms around Ciel in a random hug. Ciel blushed, feeling the butterflies and confusion that always came from Alois touching him. He wasn't sure what his relationship with Alois was anymore. Were they friends? Are they dating? Ciel made a mental note to talk to Alois about it later.

At nine o'clock that night, anyone who was anyone was at the Trancy mansion. The music was turned up so loud you could feel the bass pounding against your body, the colored lights were flashing so much it looked like a rave, and the drugs and alcohol were so plentiful it could have very well been a rave, too. Alois could be found near the door, greeting guests, dancing, drinking, and awaiting Ciel's arrival in between. Ciel, on the other hand, was walking across the Trancy lawn, toward the mansion. The moment he opened the door, Alois was there, grabbing his hand and shouting above the music for Ciel to follow him. As Alois drug Ciel up the staircase, Ciel looked down at all the people packed into Alois' living room. He only recognized a few faces, some of them being in his grade and some being in high school. They were dancing, talking. Some were smoking pot and some were drinking alcohol. Ciel took it all in, the party scene, and loved every second of it.

Soon, they had reached the landing. Alois lead Ciel down a mostly empty hallway, save for a few couples who were making out against the wall. Finally, Alois stopped in front of a door.

"This," he said, opening it. "Is my room."

Alois lead Ciel inside and shut the door behind them. It was quieter than before, but Ciel could still hear the people and the music downstairs. The room was dim, and neither of them bothered to turn on the lights.

"Now, Ciel," Alois said, sitting on the canopy bed in the center of the room. Ciel did the same. "I have a question… Have you ever smoked pot?"

"No," Ciel replied, shaking his head.

Alois smirked. "Would you like to try it?"

Ciel laughed. "Not right now, Alois. First, I have something to ask you."

"Okay…," Alois said slowly. "What is it?"

"What do you think of me? I mean, are we just friends, or are we more?"

Now it was Alois' turn to laugh. "Ciel, what kind of friends kiss? Of course we're more!"

"Well, I wasn't sure. I mean, we never agreed upon being..." Ciel trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Boyfriends?" Alois supplied. He placed one hand on top of Ciel's. "You know, it's not like me to be in a relationship with anyone for very long. But it's different with you, Ciel. I've never met anyone like you, not ever felt this way towards anyone. I've pretty much been dating girl after girl, boy after boy, looking for someone that made me feel this way." He squeezed Ciel's hand and smiled at him. "And now that I've finally found you, there's no way I'm letting go."

Ciel looked into Alois' eyes, blushing. "Do you mean that?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I've never been one to share, Ciel."

"Are you sure it's really okay for us to be together?" Ciel asked. "Even though we're both boys?"

Alois shrugged. "I don't see why not. I don't give a shit about what anyone thinks of us, do you?"

"I don't know," Ciel replied. "Before I met you, I thought that being gay was wrong. I suppose it doesn't really matter, considering I've already given into my desires for you."

"So, are you going to come out of the closet now?" Alois teased. "If you want to hide in there a little longer, I won't tell anyone."

"No," Ciel sighed. "People will just have to love me or hate me for who I am."

"That's my little uke," Alois whispered, gently kissing Ciel.

"Who are you calling an uke?" Ciel laughed, pushing Alois down and climbing on top of him.

Alois laughed, too, and simply rolled both of them over, pinning Ciel's arms down with his knees. "I had no idea you were so feisty! That's okay," he said, inching his face closer to Ciel's as he squirmed, trying to free his hands. "It's actually kind of a turn on."

Alois kissed him again, a bit more roughly this time. He moved his lips to Ciel's neck, kissing and sucking and nibbling. Alois finally gave into Ciel's squirming and released his arms. Ciel tangled his fingers in Alois' hair. All he could think about was getting closer to Alois, their bodies pressed together. Their clothes were an annoyance, but Ciel wasn't prepared to take either his or Alois' off. Alois ground his hips into Ciel's. Hearing Ciel moan like this was driving him crazy, and he was having trouble not just taking him. Finally, he had to pull away. Ciel was special, so Alois decided he would wait for him. Both of them were breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes. Eventually, they caught their breath again.

"Now," Alois said, smirking. "About that pot…"

Things went from there. After Ciel's first high had worn off, he walked downstairs, hand in hand with Alois, ignoring the whispers. Alois introduced Ciel to some high schoolers, and they all had a fun time dancing and drinking and talking. Around two, Ciel decided it was time to go home, and called Sebastian to pick him up. Alois kissed him good bye in front of everyone, and he didn't even care that they saw. Being out of the closet did have its advantages, and Ciel was beginning to get used to it.


	4. Jessica

Ciel walked through the hallways on Monday, trying to ignore the stares and whispers as boys and girls alike gossiped about him.

"Have you met the new kid?"

"I heard he's gay!"

"He and Alois Trancy hooked up on Saturday. I'm so jealous."

"Something must have happened at that party..."

Finally, he reached Alois' locker. "Everyone's talking about us. News travels fast around here."

"I know, right?" Alois replied, slamming his locker shut and leaning against it. He folded his arms across his chest. "I guess we're a hot topic, huh?"

"I guess. I just wish everyone would stop staring."

A devious smile crossed Alois' face. "Why don't we give them something to stare at?" In an instant, Ciel was flattened against the lockers, Alois' lips pressed to his. Closing his eyes against the unforgiving fluorescent lights, he heard the sound of girls squealing across the hallway and the clicking of a camera. Alois pulled away to see a girl standing next to them, grinning at the flip phone in her hand. She had brown, shoulder length hair and fierce blue eyes. Ciel didn't recognize her from any of his classes and vaguely wondered if she was a new student.

"Check out my new wallpaper, Alois," she said, holding the phone up so the two boys could see. "You're so cute when you violate random little boys!"

Ciel blushed, looking annoyed, but Alois just laughed and replied "You're such a pervert, Jessica."

"_I'm_the pervert? You're raping a little boy in the middle of the hallway, and _I'm__the_ pervert?"

Alois smirked and glanced at Ciel, whose cheeks were still flushed. "It's not rape if he likes it. Ciel, this is Jessica, my best friend. She's a perverted little whore." Jessica opened her mouth to say something, but Alois continued. "Jessica, this is Ciel, my favorite boyfriend."

"Favorite?" Ciel crossed his arms and looked at Alois expectantly, as if waiting for an explanation.

"And only. You're really cute when you're jealous," Alois replied, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist. Ignoring Ciel's frown, Jessica took the opportunity to snap another picture.

"Oh, yes," she mumbled, studying the screen of her phone. "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Ciel."

Ciel leaned his head on Alois' shoulder, looking across the hallway. The PDA thing was creeping him out, but pretty much any form of affection was. Besides, he liked how warm Alois felt and how he always smelled like some kind of cologne Ciel couldn't place. It smelled kind of like... chocolate, maybe? Ciel was pulled out of his thoughts abruptly when he noticed a group of girls who were giggling and glancing at them frequently. One of them appeared to have a slight nosebleed.

"Is she okay?" Ciel asked, pointing out the girl. Alois, who was still glomping Ciel, let go to see what he was talking about.

"Yeah, they're fine," Jessica said. "Alois' fangirls. The nosebleed thing happens often. In fact, I'm going to go see if they would be interested in buying some pictures." A mischievous smile played about her lips as she turned around. Before Ciel could bitch slap her across the face for even thinking about showing anyone those pictures, Alois grabbed the sleeve of her jacket, pulling her back.

"Don't. Ciel's dying of embarrassment as it is."

Jessica sighed. "I was only kidding. You suck the fun out of everything, you know that?" she pouted.

Alois scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Will I be seeing you at lunch?"

"Of course you will, best friend," Jessica replied, already forgetting she was angry. "We have so much catching up to do."

The bell for first period rang, and the trio said their good byes. Alois and Ciel made their way to first period together. Almost as soon as they sat down, Alois got out a pen and a piece of paper and began writing. He folded it and discreetly handed the note to Ciel.

_Hi__,_ the note read. Ciel got out a pen.

_So, why did you wait until today to introduce me to your "best friend"?_

_She's been in Florida. Family vacation. I missed her so much._ Alois doodled a little heart with a crack down the center.

_Makes sense. She seems nice, but what the bloody hell is yaoi?_

Alois tried not to laugh at the note. How could you not know?

_What do you mean?_

Do you know what anime is?

Ciel thought for a moment. Anime. It rung a dead, broken bell somewhere inside his memory. _Yeah. So?_

_Well, "yaoi" refers to an anime about homos._

Ciel stared at the note for a moment. Finally, he wrote back, _That's... nice..._

Alois again tried not to laugh at what Ciel had written. _Shocked?_

_A little. I guess I'm just not used to homosexuality being portrayed as normal or good in the media._

Alois thought for a minute before writing, _Well, it's not always portrayed as "good", necessarily. Sometimes it's more like forbidden love or something. Besides, Japan__is so weird, pretty much anything from rape to homosexuality is acceptable._

_I guess that's kind of how I think of it, as "forbidden love." It's not necessarily right, but I still like it... like forbidden fruit._

Alois smiled. _Yes, exactly like forbidden fruit,_ he agreed.

The morning classes dragged on until, finally, lunch time came.

"So, how was Florida?" Alois asked, setting his tray down and taking a seat across from Jessica.

"A-freaking-mazing," Jessica replied. "It was so fun. I met some guys at this one beach…"

"Spill it! Were they hot? Did you get their numbers?" Ciel couldn't help but to think how absolutely, well, _gay _Alois sounded saying that. If there was one thing Ciel would never understand, it was girl talk.

"Well, yeah, they were pretty hot," Jessica said, acting kind of shy now. "There was one guy, Jake… God, he was sexy, very tan and muscular. And, yes, I got his number. But enough about my stupid vacation! Tell me where you found the shota!"

_Shota?_ Ciel thought. _What?_

"He moved here while you were making out with surfers in Florida," Alois replied, only half kidding. "I hooked up with him before the girls could convince him he was actually straight."

"So, what are you?" Jessica asked Ciel. "I mean, are you homo, bi, what?"

"Um…" Ciel replied, a little shocked. He'd never been asked what his sexuality was before, and he'd never seen it done so bluntly. "I don't really know yet."

Jessica looked confused. "What do you mean…?" Everyone was quiet for a minute, neither Ciel nor Alois wanting to explain.

Finally, Alois decided to break the awkward silence. "Ciel's a virgin," he whispered loudly. Not the best way to break the silence, necessarily, but it got the job done.

"A virgin?" Jessica exclaimed, shocked. "Why are you even dating him?"

"Jessica!"

"I mean..." she trailed off for a moment. Sighing, she started over. "Well, you only date people for sex appeal... generally."

"Just because I'm a whore doesn't mean I've limited myself to experienced people," Alois replied. "Besides, maybe I like him just because he's sweet."

Ciel looked into Alois' eyes and could tell what he was saying had some amount of truth in it. Alois blushed, looking uncomfortable. Another awkward silence began.

"So, Ciel..." Jessica began. "Let's analyze your sexual preferences!"

"Why?" he replied with a blank expression.

"Because I'm bored."

"Okay... Well, I'm pretty much clueless about my sexuality," Ciel admitted. "I know I'm attracted to men, obviously, but beside that, I'm just kind of…"

"Bicurious?" Jessica supplied. "Everyone goes through that. I guess it's just part of puberty. For example, I know I'm straight, but I wondered if I liked girls for a long time. It's confusing, but you'll figure it out."

"I think most people just kind of make a choice," Alois chimed in. "But, for me, I met a guy a few years ago and decided I loved him and that I was gay. It was as simple as that."

"I understand _that_. I'm just trying to figure out if I'm bisexual or something. How did you find out you liked girls, too?"

"I've liked girls ever since I can remember. It was just natural for me," Alois shrugged.

"Okay, let me try," Jessica said. "Have you ever dated a girl, Ciel?"

"No."

"Have you ever wanted to date a girl?"

"Not really."

"Have you ever felt… um… sexual feelings toward a girl?"

Ciel looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wanted to fuck a girl's brains out?" Alois reworded.

Jessica punched him lightly. "I'm trying not to screw up his pure mind!"

"I'm a virgin, _not _a nine year old," Ciel said. "I can handle… fucking people's brains out, or whatever it was Alois said. Anyway, yes, I've felt sexual feelings toward a female before."

"Okay. Can you tell me why you were attracted to her?"

"I don't know…" Ciel said, trying to remember. "It was a sex scene in some movie. I think the sound of her voice was probably the thing that turned me on most." Alois couldn't help but wonder if Ciel was watching porn. It was a very sexy thought, in his mind.

"Doesn't count," Jessica replied, taking a bite of her pizza.

"What? Why not?"

"Sexy situations turn people on because they're sexy, _not _because the person is attracted to that particular gender," she explained. "So you're probably not bi… Do you think you could ever date girl?"

"Maybe…" Ciel trailed off. At the moment, he couldn't picture himself with anyone but Alois. _How childish, _he scolded himself for already becoming so attached.

"Let's say Alois has died in some horrible tragedy, like a car accident," Jessica replied. Alois punched her in the arm, but she ignored him and kept talking. "_Then _could you date a girl?"

Ciel thought for a minute. "Maybe, if I loved her."

"You might be pansexual, then," Alois said.

"Pansexual?" Ciel asked.

"It's when you pretty much ignore what someone's gender is; if you love them, you date them."

"Then what's the difference between being pansexual and being bisexual?"

"For example," Jessica began. "Alois is bisexual because he dates people based on physical attraction, not emotional."

"_Most _people," Alois corrected.

"You know, I bet the worst part of being gay is telling your parents," Jessica said, changing the topic suddenly. "Have you told them yet, Ciel?"

"They… died," he replied quietly.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," Jessica said, looking truly concerned.

"No matter," Ciel lied. "It happened a long time ago. Anyway, my butler has guardianship over me now, but I'm pretty much the head of my household." Sebastian had taken guardianship over Ciel for legal reasons. Otherwise, he probably would have been put into some kind of adoption agency.

"You know what's weird? Pretty much the same thing happened to Alois," Jessica said.

"Yes," Alois agreed, looking perplexed. "The exact same thing…"

"Sebastian is like a father to me, so it'll be just as hard trying to tell him I'm a fag," Ciel said, stabbing the cafeteria mush with his fork.

"If I were you, I would take advantage of his ignorance," Alois said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"And how exactly would you do that, Mr. Trancy?" Ciel asked, slightly curious to hear whatever scheme Alois had thought up.

"I would tell him that I am going to innocently spend the night at a friend's house, when really that supposed friend is my boyfriend, whom I will be having hot, sweaty sex with in his closet."

Jessica laughed, and even Ciel had to smile at the insanity of the thought. "My butler picks up on lying too easily," he said, thinking of the last time he had tried to lie to Sebastian. "And closet sex doesn't sound like an appealing way to lose my virginity."

"It's not as bad as you'd think," Jessica admitted. Alois and Ciel starred at her, wondering how the hell she knew that. "I… tried some new things in Florida," she explained, smirking. Another awkward silence followed, in which Alois tried to comprehend the fact that Jessica had actually had hot, sweaty sex in a closet.

"So, what are you going to do?" Alois asked Ciel. "Tell your butler, or take advantage of his ignorance, or what?"

"I think I'll just tell him now and get it over with. That would be better than him finding out on his own."

"Fine," Alois sighed, slipping his hand into Ciel's and smiling at him; a real smile, not his usual smirk. "I guess I'll have to come up with some other way to take your virginity."

Before Ciel could make a smart come back, Jessica said, "You two really are cute together." She rested her chin in her hand and gazed at the two of them thoughtfully from across the table. "Even though Alois isn't usually one to go for virgins..."

The bell rang then, saving Ciel the embarrassment. He didn't think it was a big deal, being a virgin. He's only in the eight grade, for God's sake. In his afternoon classes, he had already began thinking about what he would say when he tried to tell Sebastian.

_Okay, _Ciel thought. _Worst case scenario: He hates me and refuses to speak to me unless it's about business. Best case scenario: He's fine with it and our relationship doesn't change._

After school, he and Alois waited on the steps together. It was sunny and warm outside, but the weather didn't do much to calm Ciel's feeling of foreboding. Even though he had been pretending it was no big deal, Ciel was really afraid to tell Sebastian that he was gay. He continued to tell himself that he was strong enough to handle something so small; he was the Earl Phantomhive, after all. But when his butler pulled up in front of the school, he couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed over him.

"'Bye, Alois."

"'Bye, Ciel," Alois replied. "And good luck. It'll be okay, no matter what happens." Alois gave a reassuring smile. Ciel returned it with a much weaker one and started toward the car.

A quick author's note: To those of you who have read this far, thank you! This is the first creative writing I've ever attempted outside of school, so all the views really shocked me. I can't believe we made it to four chapters! I swear to God, if it weren't for my sister, AKA, my little editor, and my friends, I would never had made it this far. Thanks for all the support and criticism! Love you guys!


	5. Sweet Shota Smut

**Warning: Explicit, mature, and pornographic content below! Please proceed with caution, and as they say, don't like, don't read!**

**Chapter 5**

**Sweet Shota Smut**

**Wednesday, 12:00 pm, the school cafeteria**

"You still haven't told him?" Jessica exclaimed.

"No. I don't see why it's such a big deal," Ciel replied. Although he _did _see why it was a big deal. Sebastian was one of the people closest to him. If Ciel couldn't be honest with him, who could he be honest with?  
"If you don't tell him, he'll find out in some God-awful way, and you'll be embarrassed about it forever!"  
"Don't be so dramatic. I'm sure things will turn out fine, once Ciel grows a pair and accepts the fact that his his sexual fantasies include men exclusively," Alois said teasingly. "Right, Ciel?"  
"Shut. Up. Just shut... up," Ciel replied, grinding his teeth.

"Oh, hey, a text," Jessica said, whipping out her phone. Her face fell as she began reading. "False alarm, it's just an email. Hey, Ciel, you're going to Alois' house this weekend."  
"Hm? Why? And why does the author tell you everything before the rest of us?"  
"Why do you think?" Jessica replied. "And I guess she just loves me more."  
"Ooh, a sleepover?" Alois said suggestively. "This should be fun, huh, Ciel?"  
"Do I have to go?" Ciel replied, looking extremely disinterested. "And who said anything about me spending the night?"  
"Of course you have to go! I'm sure something important to the plot will happen!" Alois replied. "And you're spending the night because I said so." He winked playfully.  
Jessica scoffed. "What plot? Besides, it's not like you have much of a choice. Also, he's spending the night because the story needs smut. We just went over this."  
"Our sleepover is going to be so fun!" Alois said, ignoring Jessica. "I can't imagine why you wouldn't want to come."  
"Oh, yeah," Jessica replied. "The readers love shota on shota action."  
Alois rolled his eyes but smiled. "Pervert. Although, I can't guarantee that the night will be completely free of such things."  
"Oh, God," Ciel said, rubbing his temples. "Just kill me now."  
Alois pressed his lips to Ciel's ear. "Please," he whispered. "I _know_ you're as excited as I am." Ciel felt a shiver go down his spine. "See? You're getting chills just _thinking_ about it!"  
"Stop with the sexy yaoi stuff. I'll either have a nosebleed or start taking pictures."  
"More like shounen-ai," Alois corrected. "No smut yet, remember?" Key word: _yet._  
"Whatever. Just control yourself. We are at school, after all." Ciel ran his fingers through his hair, looking slightly harassed.  
"Fine, fine," Alois replied. "It's cute how you pretend not to like it." He laced his fingers through Ciel's, silently marveling at how perfectly they fit together.  
"I don't pretend. I mean what I say." Alois knew Ciel was lying and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
"I'm so sure," he replied with a malicious grin. "Is that why you haven't pulled your hand away yet?"  
Ciel felt his face get warm, and Jessica put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. "Shut up!"

**Friday, 7:00 pm, the Trancy manor**

"Ciel!" Alois exclaimed as he threw open the door, practically tackling the kid on sight. Ciel stumbled backward, trying to regain his balance (not to mention composure). Alois saw Ciel's butler over his shoulder and pulled away suddenly, remembering that he didn't know about them yet. "You must be Sebastian. Ciel has told me so much about you! I'm Alois Trancy, Ciel's best friend. Hey, Claude, take Ciel's stuff to up to my room."  
Sebastian handed over Ciel's duffel bag, thinking Alois must have ADD. "I've heard much about you as well," he replied coolly.  
"I'll call you tomorrow to pick me up, Sebastian. See you then," Ciel dismissed him expressionlessly. Sebastian nodded once and headed back to the car.  
"Come inside, Ciel!" Alois urged, pulling Ciel by his sleeve. "Let's go do something in my room," he said, already walking past the servants, towards the stairs and gesturing for Ciel to follow him.  
"Like what?" Ciel asked, following close behind.  
"Pft, I don't know. We'll find something to keep ourselves entertained," Alois said, stepping into the room and flopping onto his bed. Ciel came and sat next to him, letting his legs dangle off of the edge. "Want to watch a movie?"  
Soon enough, the lights were off, and Alois and Ciel were laying in front of the TV, nibbling on popcorn and sipping soda. Both of them knew that the movie was just a distraction from kissing, but it didn't matter. After less than fifteen minutes of screen time, Alois was trailing kisses down Ciel's jaw and neck, stopping every few seconds to suckle on his smooth, boyish skin. Ciel knew he would have a hickey the next morning, but he didn't care. Alois had a way of making him forget everything pleasure, and Ciel couldn't help but get addicted to it. Tangling his fingers in Alois' blonde locks, he allowed a small moan to escape his lips as Alois found his sweet spot. Alois teased this spot mercilessly, sucking and licking and nibbling relentlessly.  
"Alois..." Ciel breathed, his face flushed.  
"I love the sound of your voice," Alois whispered huskily. He gently tugged on strands of Ciel's hair, until suddenly...

Ciel gasped, reaching to cover his right eye while simultaneously looking for his eye patch with his other hand, which had fallen uselessly to the bed coverings.

Alois pulled back suddenly. "Are you okay?" Then, he looked more closely at Ciel's fingers, which shone a light purple. "Ciel, you're... _glowing._"

"Shit." Ciel whispered the curse in the dark room.  
"Let me see." Alois reached for Ciel's hand, but he jerked away, still covering his eye.  
"No."  
"Yes!" Alois grabbed Ciel's arm, and they struggled. "Ciel...!"  
"Fine!" Ciel yelled, yanking his hand away in frustration to expose the Faustian contract that marked his eye. Alois stared for a moment, not really seeing, just marveling at the faint purple glow it caused. "I can explai-"  
"Wait a second," Alois mumbled, grabbing Ciel's chin between his thumb and index and tilting it upward to get a closer look at the mark, which was similar to a pentagram.  
"...What are you doing?" Ciel asked after a moment, confused.  
"Ciel... is this... _a_ _contract?"_  
Ciel's eyes widened. "How did you...?"  
"Oh my God! It is, isn't it?" Alois exclaimed. "I have one, too! Look!" Alois stuck out his tongue, flicking it to wiggle the yellow mark for a moment before retracting it back into his mouth.  
"What..." Ciel trailed off. He felt slightly dizzy.  
"I should have guessed sooner! I mean, the mysterious eye patch, the mysterious butler... All the signs were there! I just didn't see it! God, I feel so stupid for not telling you earlier!" Alois slapped a hand to his forehead.  
"I feel faint..." Ciel said and collapsed back onto the bed. He closed his eyes, hardly hearing the movie in the background.  
"Are you okay, Ciel?" Alois asked, placing a hand on his forehead. "You feel kind of feverish."  
"No, I'll be fine. Just... give me a second." To be honest, Ciel felt nauseous at the thought of someone finding out about this, but he also felt relieved. The contract was another thing that had been nagging a the back of his conscious for a while, and it was nice to confess. Besides, because Alois had a contract as well, he could understand why Ciel couldn't tell him.

"Ciel?"

Ciel opened his eyes to find Alois' face inches from his. "Yes?"  
"No more secrets. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"Good, because if you ever keep something so important from me again, you will be lucky to have two eyes. Oh, and one more thing..."  
"What, Alois?" Ciel asked, feeling slightly irritated.

"I love you." Alois' words hung in the air as their meaning began to sink into Ciel's mind.

"Are you lying?" Ciel's eyes narrowed, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
Alois hid the shock and pain that Ciel's words caused with a cool smirk. "Do you not trust me?"  
Ciel looked Alois straight in the eye and said, "I trust you to an extent, but you've probably said that same thing to many people before you even met me to... get what you want."  
"Maybe I mean it this time."  
"Prove it."  
Alois pressed his lips to Ciel's ear. "Challenge accepted."  
Forgetting about his now-exposed eye, Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois' neck. Suddenly, he didn't feel so faint anymore. Alois ran his tongue across Ciel's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Ciel gladly granted the wish, allowing Alois to explore every crevice of his mouth. Alois' hands found their way under Ciel's shirt. Fingers traveled over smooth, pale skin, until he finally tugged the shirt off, not bothering with buttons.  
"Alois, what- Ah!" Ciel exclaimed as he felt Alois' hot mouth on his left nipple, working it into a hard nub. "There..." he whispered, feeling his body shudder with delight. Such a wonderful response, really. And we haven't even gotten to the good part yet.  
Every inch of Ciel's flesh felt as if he had a fever. He couldn't seem to control the sweet sounds Alois elicited from his mouth, nor the fluttering feeling near his stomach, nor the hard, tightness. "Alois, w-wait-!" Ciel bit his bottom lip, trying to stop the moan that built in his throat. "I can't...!" Ciel clutched the hem Alois' top, pulling it up to expose his abs  
"Shh," Alois whispered, giggling lightly. "Are we getting a little impatient?" He tugged the shirt off himself, discarding it unceremoniously on the floor.

They kept removing clothing until every article was in a heap on the carpet. Alois wrapped his fingers around Ciel's cock and gave it a firm squeeze. He used his thumb to tease the head, spreading precum about, teasing Ciel with the wet warmth. Ciel thrust his hips forward, desperate for more contact. Alois pumped his hand up and down Ciel's shaft.

"Does that feel good?" Alois breathed into Ciel's ear.

"Y- yes..." was all Ciel could manage as a reply.

Alois smirked. "Dirty whore."

He kept pumping, repeating the phrase again and again, "dirty whore, dirty whore, dirty whore," until Ciel came. His body shook with the orgasm until he finally collapsed back onto the comforter, breathing heavily. Alois continued pumping, forcing Ciel into another slightly uncomfortable erection. The blonde licked cum off of his fingers one at a time, saving the index and middle to push into Ciel's mouth. He sucked gently, tasting his bittersweetness for the first time, until Alois' fingers were covered in saliva. Bored with all the foreplay, Alois rolled Ciel onto his stomach, positioning his now-wet fingers at the slightly younger boy's entrance. Before Ciel could protest, Alois pushed both digits inside him. Ciel groaned and gripped the comforter tightly in preparation for what was to come.

"Relax," Alois said softly. "I won't hurt you." _Too badly, _he added in thought.

Ciel took a deep breath, releasing his grip on the comforter as he exhaled, relaxing every muscle in his body. This position wasn't painful necessarily, but it did feel a bit uncomfortable.

Alois scissored his fingers in an attempt to stretch out Ciel's virgin hole. After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out. Alois positioned his cock at Ciel's entrance teasingly, giving his hips a gentle squeeze.

"Are you ready?" he asked for the pleasure of tormenting Ciel.

"Just do it," Ciel replied through gritted teeth.

"What? Oh, this?" Alois asked teasingly as he gently pushed the head of his cock into Ciel's entrance. Ciel moaned unwillingly, precum dripping.

"I'm not going to beg," Ciel snarled.

"You don't have to beg, necessarily," Alois said, loving this situation. "Just tell me what you want."

Ciel wanted Alois to fuck him senseless, but there was no way he was saying that out loud. "I want..."

"What is it?" Alois pressed his cock a bit deeper, driving Ciel mad. "Tell me, Ciel."

"Take me!" Ciel yelled out suddenly, not able to hold out any longer. "I want you to take me, Alois! I want to feel you inside of me!"

Satisfied with this response, Alois thrust his entire length into Ciel. "God, you're so tight..." He restrained himself for a moment, allowing Ciel to adjust to the fullness. It wasn't long before he pulled out slowly, then thrust in again mercilessly to the sound of Ciel screaming out in agony.

"Does it- ahh- hurt, Ciel?" Alois taunted, finally moving in and out in a steady place. Within minutes, he hit that spot that made Ciel see stars, pain giving way to pleasure.

In ecstasy, Ciel couldn't reply but with, "Alois! Oh, God, _Alois!_"

Alois smiled in triumph, finally getting what he wanted; Ciel screaming his name in complete and utter bliss. Alois hit that spot over and over again, hearing Ciel's sweet cries and feeling him squirm. "Shit... I'm getting close..." With a hard final thrust, the two came together, Ciel's second orgasm greater than the first and Alois' seed coating the inner walls of Ciel's anus.

After Alois pulled out, they collapsed side by side, completely exhausted and breathing heavily. Alois watched Ciel's chest rise and fall as he tried to slow his own heartbeat to a normal pace. Ciel barely had the energy to peel back the sheets and curl up beneath their warmth. The other followed, wrapping his arms around Ciel's thin frame and stroking his soft, dark hair. Ciel laid his head on Alois' chest and let his eyes flutter shut.

"So," Alois said softly. "Do you believe me now?"

But Ciel was already asleep.

**Author's note: **Finished! Finally done! Yes!

Truthfully, I know this is probably _the worst _fanfiction ever written in the history of fanfiction, but I enjoyed writing it, and hopefully someone somewhere found some kind of pleasure in reading it. Hurray for stories with no plot and random occurrences of smut. I certainly made you people who suffered through reading all of this wait long enough, eh? :P

Comments, complaints, flames, constructive criticism... I welcome it all, so write a review if you'd like! I love people who enjoy my (rather crappy) writing, but I also love people who point out my mistakes to help me improve. :)

Well, I'm out of here. This story is officially COMPLETE!


	6. Drama Queens

**Drama Queens**

Almost a month later, three friends were doing absolutely nothing in an extravagant mansion- Alois Trancy's mansion, that is. The sole heir was currently relaxing on his fabulous king sized canopy bed in his equally fabulous booty shorts. His fingers were entwined with those of Ciel Phantomhive's, his boy toy- I mean, boyfriend. On a beanbag sat Jessica Cummings, Alois' "bestie," who was 'noming on her favorite snack: M&M's. This was supposed to be a study group for finals, but fabulous boys and girls like Alois and Jessica don't know the meaning of the word "study."

The trio had arrange for a party (of the slumber variety) to take place at the Trancy mansion that night. For most friends, getting together on a Friday would be no big deal, but things are bound to get complicated when one of them is hiding the fact that he is staying the night with his secret boyfriend and the other is trying to convince her parents to let her spend the night with two people of the opposite sex. Ciel simply told his butler that he was "spending the night at a friend's." Jessica, however, was bold enough to tell her parents most of the truth, excluding that there was practically no adult supervision. They didn't mind her spending the night with boys, as long as the boys in question were undeniably gay for each other.

"Let's make it a traditional sleepover and play truth or dare," the brunette proposed.

Alois agreed immediately, but Ciel refused. Since Jessica suggested the game, she asked the first question.

"Truth or dare, Alois?"

"I'll play it safe and pick truth this time."

"What's your biggest secret?" she asked immediately.

Alois thought for a moment. His biggest secret would have to be the whole, 'I have a demon butler who's going to go "OM NOM NOM" on my soul' thing, but he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that. "That's confidential," he told her. It sucked to keep secrets from Jessica, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Ciel wasn't even supposed to know, but that kind of slipped...

"Come on! I'm your best friend!" She sighed, all pouty. "Fine. Second biggest secret?"

Alois took a deep breath. "Don't be mad, okay?" Of course, he was only playing with her now.

Jessica looked serious suddenly, glancing between Alois and Ciel suspiciously. "What have you done?"

"I'm just going to come out and say it..." Alois started, his expression turning to glee. "Ciel isn't a virgin anymore!"

"Are you serious? That's great!" She threw her arms around his neck in a slightly awkward sitting-down hug, almost knocking him over.

"What the hell! I thought we agreed not to tell anyone yet!"

"She asked! What was I supposed to do?"

Ciel looked like he was about to beat the shit out of Alois. Or order someone else to do it.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ciel! I think it's really sweet," she chimed in, pulling herself off of Alois. "You should have told me sooner, Ciel. I'm your friend, so it's okay, right?"

"It's not that, it's just..." He turned to his boyfriend. "How can I trust you if you tell all of our secrets without even talking it over with me first?"

"You're overreacting. What are you so afraid of? Telling people isn't going to hurt anything."

"That's not the point! You really don't get it, do you?" He stood suddenly. "I'm going home! Consider yourself not on speaking terms with me until you grow up!"

"Fine!" Alois yelled as the door slammed shut. "Twat."

"I'm sorry," Jessica said. Alois couldn't tell if she meant it, considering her love for drama. "You didn't have to tell me."

"Pft. I don't care," he replied, pretending to be fine with it. "He needs to stop being such a pussy. I mean, I have a right to tell people who I'm sleeping with, especially my closest friend."

Jessica thought Ciel was overreacting. Telling everyone would be a reason to be angry, but she was his friend. Or, at least she thought they were friends. Jessica had wondered whether Ciel approved of her or not from the beginning. He was always so cold; it was hard to tell what he was really thinking. Not that she wanted his approval or anything.

Alois sat by his phone all weekend, but Ciel never texted or called, and Alois didn't try to get in touch with him, either. His views on the matter would swing from, "I should just apologize, and we can make up" to "Ciel should grow a pair and get over it!" When Monday finally rolled around, he wasn't sure how to feel or act. While Alois was getting his books for first period, Ciel came up to him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked..

"You're talking to me now, aren't you?" Alois replied cuttingly, not looking away from the books he was shoving into the locker.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for Friday. I shouldn't have done that. It was irrational." Ciel almost choked on the words; he was swallowing so much pride.

"I don't even want to see you right now, much less hear you speak."

"_Excuse_ me?" Ciel said, shocked and offended. He hadn't expected Alois to decline his apology. "I apologized! What more do you want from me?"

"Just leave me alone, Ciel. That's what you want, right?" Alois stomped off to first period without looking back.

"I am fucking _drowning _in drama queens."

3:30 came and went, and soon Ciel was lying in bed, unable to sleep. He ended up tossing and turning until finally getting up to see that two hours had passed. Feeling irritated and restless, he gave up on sleep and wandered to one of his many under-used studies. He examined the dust-covered spines of books that filled the huge bookcases, occasionally picking one up to skim the first few pages. They were all very old- leather bound and worn and dusty, but still in good condition. Ciel's favorite thing about the books was the way they smelled, that musky old-paper-mixed-with-dust scent.

When he became bored with the books, Ciel curled up on the sofa and rested his eyes. Instead of falling asleep, a feeling of emptiness consumed him; he needed company._._ Everyone was probably asleep by now. Everyone, that is, except possibly Sebastian... who was really the person he wanted to talk to, anyway. Ciel stood suddenly, only to have spots appear in his vision and dizzily sink back onto the couch. Getting up carefully, he walked towards... the servants' quarter's? _Demons sleep as a leisure, right? Maybe he's there..._

When he finally came to the door of Sebastian's room, Ciel hesitated, his hand hovering above the knob. _Should I really...? _But before he could finish the thought, the door swung open to reveal his butler.

"Good evening, young master," Sebastian greeted him, as if it was normal for Ciel to be wandering the servant's quarters at this time of night. Ciel quickly took in his butler's appearance. Most everything was the same, aside from the significant lack of tailcoat and gloves, which exposed the mark of their bond on the back of one hand and black finger nails. "Care to come in?"

"...Of course."

Sebastian opened the door wider, and Ciel took a step inside his room. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it was considerably tasteful for a servant's room. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to him. Ciel sat where he had indicated, letting his arm brush against Sebastian's.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" the demon asked with a mildly curious expression.

"Oh, nothing much," Ciel said, staring down at his bare legs, uncovered by the long-sleeved night-shirt. "I just came down here in the middle of the night to tell you that I'm a flaming homosexual."

Sebastian tried hard not to smile. The whole situation was ridiculous. "I know."

Ciel snapped his head up suddenly. "What? Who told you?"

Ciel thought he saw a dark look flicker across Sebastian's face briefly, but wasn't sure. "Your boyfriend."

"That bastard!" How could Alois have such a huge mouth? How could he meddle so much? Ciel looked Sebastian dead in the eyes. "How much do you know?"

"I know you've slept with him. And that you've been dating since you started school."

"Great. Two people know. He won't be easily forgiven." Ciel knit his eyebrows in that angry, dominant way he had. To any normal person it would be a terrifying expression, especially with his contract exposed, but to Sebastian it was actually looked slightly adorable. "I could kill him."

"That could be arranged." Sebastian had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You're taking this rather well." Ciel sighed heavily. "I expected you to be angry, or shocked, or... disgusted."

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't respect my master's decisions? Besides, it's not like I'm homophobic." The only thing Sebastian was angry or disgusted about is the fact that someone else had touched _his_ young master. He knew it was irrational; he already had Ciel's soul. Did he really need his heart, too?

Of course he did. Demons are selfish creatures, and because Ciel was the most elegant, bittersweet soul he had ever encountered, Sebastian would take nothing less than all of him.

He decided not to ask if Alois was the certain "friend" Ciel had "spent the night" with a few times. The answer was obvious. The fact that this "Alois" had deflowered _his_ young master was almost enraging, but he kept his composure."I know I'm over stepping my boundaries, but don't you think you're a bit young to lose your virginity?"

Ciel eyed him evenly. "Do you really think it's any of your business? And why should it even matter? I'm a doomed kid; If I'm going to Hell anyway, I might as well break all the rules."

"Even so, spending your remaining time on Earth with an STD wouldn't be pleasant." Sebastian looked at Ciel for a minute, just watching him. "I kind of miss the innocent Ciel I once knew."

"Shut up. I've changed, just get used to it."Ciel stood to leave. "I'm going to bed. I have school tomorrow."

"Would you like me to bring up some hot milk later?"

The anger melted suddenly. The words hung in the air for a moment. "...With honey?" It was a quiet request rather than an order. Ciel's hand hovered above the door knob.

"If you'd prefer." Sebastian almost smirked. His young master hadn't changed since the day they met.

"Very well." He allowed himself to hide a small smile. _That went surprisingly well._

Sebastian watched Ciel's chest rise and fall with each deep breath. He looked so innocent and peaceful while sleeping- dark tufts of hair framing his relaxed face, thick eyelashes brushing against round cheeks, pink lips parted slightly. Sebastian thought of the affair that had been hidden from him, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. His eyes glowed a fiery red in the dark room.

"I never planned on sharing you," he murmured, brushing the tips of his bare fingers against the sleeping child's cheek. "You should know by now that demons are jealous creatures, Ciel." Sebastian bowed his head, lips pressed against _his_ young master's, tasting a small sample of a bittersweet soul that only wet his hunger. "Either way, you'll be mine in the end."

* * *

**Author's note: **Long time no see, eh? I _thought _this story was over, but I'm obviously addicted to writing this... this abomination. :U

I have responded to your pleas about Ciel coming out to Sebastian. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

Finally gave Jessica a last name. Yes, it is an innuendo. Jessica _Cummings_. Teehee. Whore.

Hurray for Sebastian the Pedo Bear watching Ciel sleep and then stealing kisses. You know you like it. ;D Or not. There are probably more AloisxCiel fans here than SebastianxCiel fans. Haha, sorry, ladies, but it's probably going to get worse from here. *hint hint* ;)

It's one in the morning and I'm tired of this taking up space on my hard drive, so... Here you go. Attempt enjoyment :U


	7. Euphoria

Alois paced in his room, back and forth. His fingers shook, blood pulsing through his veins 100 miles per hour. Instead of offering relief, the sugar high only made him feel more irritated. Note to self: chugging two Monsters does _not_calm your nerves.**  
**It was only six, but night had already fallen. Ah, the effects of winter. He moved to the window, unlatching the lock and letting cool, November air rush into his room, blowing the curtains and his hair back. Even with the chill bumps on his arms and legs, he felt a little better. At the very least, he could think now. It was a clear night with stars as numerous as grains of sand. Childishly, he looked for the brightest star and made a wish on it. He stood there for a moment, eyes closed and head tipped back, his face up to the moon, longing for the boy who was slipping through his fingers.**  
**At this point, they were completely broken up. Or, at least, Alois _thought _they were. Ciel refused to speak to him for the past week, so it was hard to be sure anymore. He didn't really care about who apologized to who or anything, not anymore. All that mattered now was being _his_again, because not being able to call himself Ciel's made his chest ache for reasons he didn't understand.

Whirling from the window, Alois strode across his room and grabbed his cell phone off of the desk, not caring about the cold enough to close it. As the dial tone started, he was already tugging a trench coat on over his booty shorts and shoving a couple 20's into the pocket. Best to be prepared for anything. He listened to the dial tone anxiously. _Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up, I need to hear your voice, please pick up._

"Yes?" came that lovely, annoyed tone he hadn't heard in so long.**  
****"**Ciel! Listen, it's me; don't hang up." He held the phone between his head and shoulder as he shoved his on his boots, rushing to tie them in a messy knot. He couldn't remember the last time he had tied his own shoes. He glanced in the mirror briefly, thinking, _Screw it; I'll fix my hair on the way._**  
****"**Of course I know who it is, Alois; all cell phones have caller ID. I really don't care to hear whatever you have to say. I'm rather busy being selectively mute towards you at the moment." Alois had suspected that Ciel had deleted his number weeks ago, but that was apparently not the case. In that time, he had forgotten how much he loved the sound of his voice. _Funny, _he thought, _how the little things seem to make such an impact._**  
****"**Just hear me out, okay?" The blonde took the stairs two steps at a time. "I really, really, _really_miss you, and I'm sorry I hurt you, and I need you- I need to see you, so I'm coming over." His words rushed together frantically, getting as much information out as he could before Ciel hung up. His hand ran along the handrail, the polished oak feeling cool under his palm.**  
****"**_Now?_Have you lost your mind?" Alois could practically see Ciel's outraged expression. It was ridiculous, but he actually found himself smiling at that, glad he was mad at him. Being angry with him was better than no attention at all.**  
****"**Maybe, I don't know. All I know is that I need to see you, and I'm on my way."**  
****"**You bastard!" Ciel hissed. "You can't just-"**  
****"**See you in a minute!"

"Trancy-" The line went dead. "That stupid, inconsistent, indecisive nuisance!" Ciel threw the phone at his bed, where it bounced against the comforter harmlessly. "Fine. If he wants to play games, that's fine. But I am _not_going easy on him anymore!" Ciel went to his wardrobe, pulling out his coat. Sebastian knocked on the door. "Enter!" he said with a little too much aggression to be deemed appropriate.

"Is there a problem, young master?" his butler asked, poking his head in the door.

"Yes, Sebastian, there is a huge, blonde problem." Ciel exhaled roughly as he pulled his coat on and headed for the door. "Come along. I can't avoid this any longer."

Alois shoved the phone into the pocket of his coat and jumped onto the foot of the stairs with a flourish. The sugar high combined with the prospect of seeing Ciel within an hour left him in an electric state. Hannah stood in the middle of the living room, looking down at him. Her master seemed to be his emo-one-second, bouncy-the-next, bipolar self. Her long, pale-lavender hair was pulled into a braid that hung down her back. She wore a turtleneck and short skirt that showed off her tan legs. "Hannah, grab the keys."

"I'm one step ahead of you, master," she said, dangling the keys from her fingers. "Let's go." They made their way to the car- not a limousine, but something sleek and black- quickly strapped on their seat belts, and sped out of the driveway. "What is your destination, your highness?"**  
****"**The Phantomhive estate," he replied, fiddling with his phone. "I have some unfinished business with Ciel." His phone rang then, lighting up and vibrating between his palms. Ciel's picture was on the screen. He couldn't help but answer with a sickly sweet smile that showed in his voice. "Yes, my dear?"**  
****"**I'm not at my house. If you truly want to see me..." There was only shallow breathing for a moment. Then Ciel chuckled darkly. "Catch me if you can."

The line went dead before Alois could ask what the hell he was talking about. "What- Shit! Hannah, change of plans! Ciel's not at his house!"

"Where is he, your high-"

"I don't know! Dammit!" He brought his fist down hard on the dashboard. Ciel was playing with him, he knew. He just needed to figure out where he would go. Probably school- that's where they spent most of their time together, made most of their memories. But he can't get _in_the school; surely it's locked on a Friday night. So where else-

_The courtyard. _The thought practically slapped him in the face. It was so obvious! That was where he had kissed him the first time, where their story had taken off. He had to be under that tree just outside the school cafeteria. "He's at the school," Alois said determinedly. "I'm sure of it."

As soon as they arrived, Alois hopped out of the car, giving Hannah orders to wait there. He practically ran to _that tree_, calling Ciel's name. Strands of blonde hair shone in the moonlight, bouncing around his face as he ran. As soon as that cobalt hair came into view, his heart fluttered. Ciel had his back to him with his arms folded tightly across his chest. Alois crashed into him, arms wrapped around his torso like a straight jacket. "Found you!"**  
**Before he had even arrived here, Ciel had decided that this was _not_going to be one of those cliche, touchy-feely, _oh-I-missed-you-so-much-let's-have-makeup-sex-in-the-back-of-my-car _encounters. If Alois wanted him, he was going to have to prove himself and earn Ciel's trust back. He had already hurt him once, and he was going to make sure it _never _happened again. Ciel whipped around to face him, breaking the grip he had on him. He glared, and Alois' smile faltered a bit. "Do you really think you have any right to touch me?"**  
"**Sorry- I couldn't help myself. I missed you so much, Ciel! Every second we're fighting, I'm thinking about you." Apologies poured out of his mouth. He felt powerless to stop them. "I'm so sorry I told Jessica and Sebastian, and I'm sorry she's such a bitch and spreading it everywhere; I should have known she would do that, but I told her anyway because I'm fucking retarded." Alois took a deep breath then. He studied Ciel's expression, but it was carefully neutral. "I know you have no reason to forgive me, but at least consider it."**  
**Ciel was quiet for a moment. He carefully studied their shoes, thinking things over. When he looked up again, his lips were still pressed into a thin line. The street lights cast shadows on his face. "You're absolutely right. I have _no reason _to forgive you. You completely overstepped your boundaries." Alois winced as if the words physically cut him. Ciel huffed out a visible breath in the cool air. "The only problem is, I actually meant it when I said I loved you. And I... still do. I don't want to let you go, either, Alois, but you can't do things like this and expect me not to react!"**  
**Alois bit his bottom lip. It felt like he was going to cry. "It won't happen again, Ciel, I swear. Are you still mad at me?"**  
"**No. We can put this behind us now." Alois' face brightened, practically beaming. He reached forward slowly, taking Ciel's gloved hand in his own and pulling him towards him. Ciel complied, closing the distance between them as Alois wrapped his arms around his tiny waist. Alois didn't even have time to press his lips to Ciel's neck before an electronic sound came from his pocket. Without pulling away from Ciel, he fished the phone out of his coat pocket. "Oh... It's Jessica."**  
**Ciel pulled away then, thickly masking whatever painful emotion was cutting through him. "Go ahead and answer it."**  
**Alois touched the green button on the touchscreen and pressed the phone to his ear. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of something... Okay... Yeah, and?" There was a long pause in which Alois' expression changed from annoyed to slightly interested. Then he exhaled roughly. "Fine. I'll be there." He hung up the phone then. "I want to make it up to you. There's an underground concert tonight, and guess who happens to have an extra ticket. Fun, right?"**  
"**Not particularly. I don't care for music, parties, or people... Actually, it sounds awful."**  
"**Please, Ciel? Pleeeease?" Alois clasped his hands and made an expression of mock begging. "Jessica says she'll be there. We can get get her back if you want." A sly smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Ciel could almost see horns poking out of his hair, just like an imp. "Although I'm her best friend and would be completely loyal in any other situation, that bitch needs to learn her place when it comes to you and I. Plus, I already have an idea, and it's too good to waste."**  
**Ciel glanced back towards the place where Sebastian had parked, weighing his options. This concert-thing didn't sound appealing in the slightest. There was sure to be too loud music, too drunk people, and a much too clingy Alois after neglecting him for two weeks. But the prospect of getting revenge on Jessica was oh-so appealing. "Tell me your devious plan on the way."**  
**Ciel called Sebastian to tell him where he was going, ("With Alois" would suffice as a location, right?) and then they were off. Alois' "too good to waste" plan ended up being excruciatingly simple: just spike her drink. She would probably get drunk on her own, anyway. No, what Ciel wanted was much more humiliating... Something that would follow her for a _while._She may even have to change school districts.**  
**But all that could wait. At that moment, Alois had his arms draped around Ciel's shoulders, nuzzling against his neck. Ciel let out a quiet sigh glanced out the window. "Alois, you're not even drunk yet. You don't have to hang all over me."**  
**Although he was being perfectly serious, Alois just giggled and snuggled closer to him. "It's because I missed you, stupid." He nibbled on his earlobe, then licked it in slow circles, tracing his tongue up along the helix. Ciel shuddered. "I'm glad you're mine again. Did you miss me, too?"**  
**It would be a lie to say that he hadn't missed Alois. If that were true, he wouldn't have even bothered coming here. "Of course I did."**  
"**Then why didn't we make up sooner, asshole?" Ciel stared out the window and watched the world pass by, ignoring the question entirely. Alois breathed into his ear softly, "You're too prideful for your own good," and kissed his neck club was the kind of hot that comes from too many people being packed into a place at one time. No one seemed to mind, happy to be pressed against each other and dance, so long as there was music and drugs. Ciel could only compare them to modern-day hippies, with their neon, glow-in-the-dark clothing and attraction to gatherings that included obnoxious music, bright colors, and party drugs. The whole place stank of pot. Ciel could feel the bass pulse against his skin and wondered how anyone could consider this music. It wasn't even a band, just some glorified DJ.

"I hate this already."

"Lighten up. Onto more important things: how will we find Jessica in here?" Alois looked around. "Oh, here she comes now. Are you sure you have a plan?"

"Of course. Just follow my lead."

"Alois! So glad you could make it! And you brought Ciel!" She had plastered a smile on her face, along with thick eyeliner and eyeshadow that was too dark for her complexion. A crop top hung off of her shoulders loosely, complimenting her snug skirt and exposing her newly-pierced navel. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"Not at all." Ciel forced a smile. "Why don't we catch up somewhere a little quieter? I'm sure you have so much to tell me."**  
**After Alois and Jessica bought drinks (thankfully, the bartender didn't question their age), she led them to an empty, dimly lit arcade room that had a couch pushed up against the wall. They talked for a while, and Jessica drank her wine, and then another, and soon, she was a bit tipsy. "Hey, Jessica," Ciel said casually. "May I borrow your phone?" She handed it over without question.**  
**"What are you going to do with it?" Alois whispered.**  
**"You'll see." To be honest, Ciel wasn't sure what he was going to do. First, he read some of her text messages and found nothing of interest. Then he began rummaging through her photo gallery. He came across several nude images, not only of herself, but of men, too. Disgusting, but this is what he had been looking for: anything incriminating.

Ciel considered posting one of her to the Internet, but was feeling merciful today. Instead, he selected the first in a series of a completely naked boy about their age. He had apparently taken the photo himself in the bathroom mirror. How mainstream. The "Share to Facebook" option was directly under the photo. He didn't even have to hack her account; she was already logged in. This was all too easy. Just like that, the picture was publicly uploaded under Jessica's name. Ciel texted the rest of the gallery to himself and later uploaded them to IsAnyoneUp?

Alois smirked as he watched Ciel do all of this and made a mental note to "like" the picture later. Ciel handed the phone back to her without a word and they made some excuse to leave. "You should drink something. You know, in celebration of ruining Jessica's life or whatever," Alois proposed after they were back in the main room.**  
**"No. I don't want to be drunk. I prefer to have my wits about me."**  
**"Come on, Ciel. Just one won't make you drunk."**  
**"I don't care." Alois sighed and rolled his eyes and said "Fiiiiine" very poutily, but brought Ciel something brown and fizzy anyway, because he's nice like that. Ciel noted that the drink had a slight bite to it, but didn't mind. He liked the bitter taste.**  
**Ciel sipped at his drink while Alois read the horrified comments on the picture through his phone. Mission accomplished. He smiled, and (for once) it reached his eyes. He felt very content, happy, even. Instead of annoying, he actually found the music enjoyable now and began to move his hips in time to the beat. Eventually, he decided he couldn't stand still any longer and pulled Alois onto the dance floor with him. Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois' neck and swayed against him. Alois could feel his heat through their clothes and had to bite back a moan. _This isn't as much dancing as it is outright rutting,_he thought, but went along with it. He kissed Ciel's neck, right there, where anyone could see them. Ciel let him. It didn't matter. He would let Alois do anything he wanted right now. All he could feel was the music, the music, the music, and Alois' hands on his body, and his own quick pulse, and Alois' breath on his neck as he said, "Follow me," and Ciel let himself be led back to the empty, quiet, desolate arcade.**  
**Alois pushed Ciel back against the couch and straddled his lap. They could still hear the music pounding against the walls, muffled. "You put something in my drink," Ciel said, but he wasn't upset. "MDMA, right?"**  
**"Ecstasty, MDMA, X, whatever you want to call it," Alois replied, brushing Ciel's bangs away from his slightly-sweaty forehead and planting a kiss there.**  
**"Why?"**  
**"You need to loosen up and have fun every once in awhile." Then, while kissing his collar, "Euphoria is a nice feeling, isn't it?"**  
"**Mhmm..." Ciel couldn't keep his hands still. He ran his fingers through Alois' hair, then toyed with the collar of his shirt, tugged at the fabric. "I think I should be angry, but..." He trailed off and nuzzled against Alois' hair, distracted. "It feels too good."**  
"**I would be in that state, too, right now, but I thought at least one of us should have all of their mental facilities, so you're welcome."**  
"**Shh, Trancy. You talk _so much_," Ciel said, putting a finger to Alois' lips, a twisted smile on his own- another effect of the drug. "Just _kiss me._**" **He put his hands on the back of Alois' neck and pulled him down to meet him with a kiss. The music from the main room shook the walls, only slightly muffled. Ciel swayed to it beneath Alois without breaking the kiss. The music was a part of him.**  
**_Ecstasy is a magical drug, _Alois thought, slipping his tongue into Ciel's hot little mouth. Every bit of pleasure was intensified ten fold just by putting one crushed up pill in his soda. Of course, Ciel would still remember everything tomorrow, so Alois wouldn't let things go _too_far...**  
**Ciel pulled away and buried his face in Alois' shirt, mewling softly. Adorable. Had Alois been thinking something? Surely not. Ciel touched two fingers to his midriff, exploring the skin there. Alois giggled, his abdominal muscles flexing under Ciel's curious hand. "Does that tickle?" he teased. He brought his other hand down to the expanse of skin and brushed his fingers over Alois' navel, making him gasp, and then he was laughing so hard he couldn't breath.**  
"**Stop!" Alois pleaded in between laughter. He tried to push Ciel's hands away, but he kept tickling him. "I can't- Ah! Haha!" Ciel wrestled him down onto the couch by his wrists and climbed on top of him. Alois tried to squirm out of his grasp to no avail, but it was mostly for show.**  
"**I win." Ciel smiled triumphantly, leaning down to kiss Alois' nose. "Winner gets to top, my dear," he said and released his wrists. Ciel's lips met the blonde's jaw, and Alois tipped his head back to give him more skin to explore. Ciel pressed kisses to Alois' shoulders and the soft skin of his arms and ran his hands over everything his lips had already covered.**  
**Although he knew it was the drugs at work, Alois hoped that some part of this was genuine. _That's what I want from him, isn't it? To want me as badly as I want him?_The thought was cut off with a small moan as Ciel found yet another sensitive spot. _Will he be repulsed by this moment tomorrow, when the ecstasy is no longer in control?_Alois wonders as his hands tighten around Ciel's waist, and soft lips latch onto one pink nipple. _Will he reject me after he finds out what I've done? _But guilt leaves his mind as his back arches into Ciel's careful touches, a hot, wet tongue dipping into his navel. A strangled sound escapes his lips, and he grinds his hips against Ciel's chest in search of relief. "Holding back" is completely out of the question. Why should he? Ciel certainly isn't, and if this the last night they're a couple, he may as well take advantage of the situation.

"Ciel," Alois said, somewhere between a whine and a moan. "Just fuck me already."

"Patience, love," Ciel whispered, planting a kiss on Alois' stomach.**  
**It felt strange to not be in control for once, but Alois didn't mind. It's not like he had never been taken this way before. In fact, in Those Days it was the _only_way he had- no. He's not going to think about that now. He's going to think about Ciel's serene expression as he hovers over him briefly, before kissing his inner thigh, and then there's only _heat,_and the way Ciel's tongue moves around him is the true ecstasy, and how does he know to do that? Surely it's his first time, isn't it? His eyes squeezed shut, and he clutches at Ciel's hair, and he was trying _so hard,_but thrusts himself against Ciel's lips eagerly. Ciel's fingers tug at the ones that Alois has curled in his hair and laces their hands together. He never thought someone could taste as sweet and hot on his tongue as Alois does. He listens to his breathing hitch with each movement, and how he cries out, "Oh- oh, shit, oh, _Ciel,_I can't-" Every muscle in Alois' body tenses until he goes boneless against the couch, and Ciel swallows every drop.**  
**He takes his mouth away from him and licks the last few droplets from his lips. His head rests lightly against Alois' thigh as he waits for him to recover. Their hands are still clasped together. Neither of them say anything for a while, even after his breathing has slowed. When the comfortable silence is finally broken, Ciel murmurs, "Did it feel good?"**  
**Alois chuckles softly, staring up at the ceiling. "It felt amazing. You're a natural, love."**  
**Ciel doesn't tell him that he has done this before, a million different times.**  
**Instead, Ciel slides up and kisses the juncture of Alois' neck. "Take me." His voice is captivating as he moans his demands. "Before I pin you down and fuck you myself."**  
****"**Hush," Ciel whispers huskily before covering Alois' mouth with his own. Alois takes all of his frustration out on Ciel's lips, biting and nipping and sucking. Ciel's fingers curl around his member and squeeze as Alois thrusts himself into Ciel's hand until erect once more. He pulls Ciel's free hand to his lips and eagerly sucks on two digits. Once they were completely covered in saliva, Ciel presses against Alois' entrance gently, easing his fingers in. His breath catches. It feels uncomfortable, but not painful since Ciel is being so nice about it.**  
**Just then, the door of the arcade opened. Alois gasped, but Ciel paid no mind.**  
**** "**Young master!"**  
**Ciel's ears perked then, and he ripped his fingers out of Alois to the sound of him crying out. "Sebastian! How did you find me?" He seemed absolutely delighted to see him.**  
**** "**Your phone has GPS tracking enabled, but never mind that! With all due respect, young master, what the hell!" Sebastian strode over to their place on the couch and wasted no time in knocking Alois unconscious.

"Don't hurt him!" Ciel had true concern in his eyes as he surveyed Alois. "What did you do?"

Sebastian ignored the question entirely and surveyed Ciel for any injuries. He took note of his dilated pupils, euphoria, and increased body temperature.**  
****"**It's ecstasy," Ciel giggled, guessing at what Sebastian had been wondering.**  
****"**How do you know?"**  
****"**I had it once, when I was kidnapped. They made us dance." He seemed fine with chattering on about his abuse like it was nothing, but Sebastian was concerned for him.**  
****"**Shh. You don't have to think about that now," he said soothingly. "Let's get you dressed, and then we can go home."**  
****"**...But what about Alois?"**  
**Sebastian glared at him briefly. "He can find his own way home."**  
**Sebastian adjusted Ciel's eyepatch before standing up and pulling Ciel to his feet. His little master stumbled and very nearly tripped, so Sebastian just picked him up and carried him. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and laid his head on his chest. "It's a good party, isn't it?" he said as Sebastian made his way to the door. "There's lots of dancing. Not ballroom dancing, but the fun kind of dancing, you know, Sebastian?" Ciel perked up to look at his face, then hugged Sebastian's neck. "Thank you for coming to get me."**  
**Sebastian smirked a bit. The effects this drug had on Ciel were quite interesting. "You're welcome, little master." Ciel moved his hand down the front of Sebastian's shirt and toyed with the collar, unable to keep his hands still. Then he leaned up and kissed his earlobe. Sebastian did little more than raise his eyebrows.**  
**** "**You're mine," Ciel whispered. There was something endearing about the way he said it. They were in the parking lot now, almost to the car. Ciel kissed Sebastian's cheek, dangerously close to his lips. "Do you love me, Sebastian?" Sebastian studied those pink lips and round face and smirked. God, the things he wanted to do to him, and Ciel would let him. Hell, Ciel would probably beg for more. He wanted to fuck him senseless in the back of the car, ravish him with a million different toys, bond him, break him, but he wouldn't. He wanted Ciel to have all of his mental facilities the first time he took him.**  
**Sebastian sat Ciel in the front seat of the car and strapped his seatbelt on. "Do you, Sebastian? Do you love me?" Sebastian brushed Ciel's slightly sweaty bangs off of his forehead and dared to go as far as planting a kiss there.**  
**** "**No, Ciel," he murmured. "I don't."**  
**** "**That's okay," Ciel said brightly. "Can we go home now? My clothes feel all itchy." He proceeded to try and claw his way out of his shirt. Sebastian sighed. It was going to be a long ride home.**  
**On the way home, there were many reasons to look at Ciel: to make sure all of his clothes were still on and to make sure he was still in his seatbelt mostly, but Sebastian glanced over at him just for the sake of looking at him. Ciel would roll his head from shoulder to shoulder, as if not sure what to do with it. He played with the air conditioning vent, moving it right, then left, and leaning his face in close to let it blow back his hair, then giggling. He fogged up the car window with his breath, then drew smiley faces in it. He pressed his face and both hands to the glass, watching the other cars. At one point, he turned to Sebastian and told him to hold hands with him.**  
**** "**My hand feels empty," he explained patiently. "I need something to hold." He reached forward and took Sebastian's right hand off of the wheel, squeezing it. He was adorable, and Sebastian hoped the drug wouldn't wear off too soon. Ciel pulled Sebastian's glove off and began studying his palm. He traced the lines on it with his fingertips, then compared his tiny hand to Sebastian's by pressing their palms together. He flipped his hand over and rubbed the nail of Sebastian's index finger with his thumb, as if testing whether or not the black would come off. Finally, he contented himself with entwining their fingers and rested their clasped hands on the console between them. Sebastian squeezed his hand briefly, and felt him squeeze back.

* * *

Author's note: I think I like Ciel better when he's high.


	8. Wish Granted

"We can't do this," the child panted. His heart pounded in his ears as his butler pushed him back onto the comforter. He clawed and pushed against Sebastian's shoulders, but it was futile. Moonlight flooded in the window and illuminated strands of his dark hair, still damp from the bath he had gotten out of minutes before. "I love Alo- nnh!" He cried out as Sebastian bit down on his neck, not hard enough to draw blood. It would leave a mark, one the beast would admire in the morning.**  
****"**Don't speak his name in my presence," the demon hissed. His lips met Ciel's chest as his hands moved along his sides, hungrily devouring every inch of his skin. Ciel bit back a moan. He felt so delicate writhing underneath Sebastian like that,with skin as smooth and pale as porcelain and bones just as breakable. Soft hair, pink lips, petite frame- Sebastian would take nothing less than all of him. His mouth latched onto one pink nipple as an arm wrapped around the boy's thin frame, pulling him closer. Ciel's breath caught, and all the fight left his body suddenly. His body turned to putty in Sebastian's hands, and he had to bite back a moan. "There is no need to keep your voice down," Sebastian murmured in his ear. "I want to hear the sweet sounds I elicit from your-"**  
****"**Stop this," Ciel hissed, (still determined to protest verbally, at least) but Sebastian seemed to ignore the order. Ciel physically recoiled as kisses were pressed just below his navel, but steady hands forced him still. "Not there," he whimpered, his body quaking and shuddering. Sebastian coaxed and stroked until his little master became aroused. His cursed name was whispered between shallow breaths as tiny hands reached up and tangled themselves in onyx hair. Ciel pleaded for him to stop even as precum leaked from him, dirtying Sebastian's once-spotless glove.**  
**A final kiss was pressed against his stomach before Sebastian leaned down and tasted him. His hips jerked, pushing his length deeper into Sebastian's throat. Ciel's breathing turned to pants as the demon's lips glided over his erection, solid but as soft as silk. His toes curled at Sebastian's side, the only warning before his body tensed and Sebastian tasted his pleasure on his tongue. This time, he couldn't contain the cry that left his jolted awake suddenly. He was sweating and gasping for breath and... wet. He could hardly believe that what he had just experienced had only been a dream. His first nocturnal emission had left him feeling disturbed and confused more than aroused. Ciel cringed at the mental images that had been seared into his memory, knowing they wouldn't be easily forgotten.**  
**He crawled out of his warm bed to take a shower, but found his feet to be unstable. And then it came crashing down on him, the memory of last night, and he felt sick. Alois had _violated_ him. He had drugged him and then used him as he pleased. That filthy bastard.

Ciel regained his balance and cautiously made his way to the bathroom. The sticky feeling of sweat and cum was unbearable. As he let the water cleanse him, Ciel contemplated the dream and what it could mean. Sebastian was certainly attractive- all powerful, perfect, _divine-_but that wasn't what really had Ciel interested.**  
**The adolescent quickly wrapped himself in a towel and went back to his room. He shivered as he searched his wardrobe for a clean shirt to sleep in. A small knock came at the door, making him jump.**  
****"**Sebastian! Don't startle me like that!" he scolded as his butler entered the room, uninvited. Ciel clutched the towel closer to his body and tried to calm his heartbeat.**  
****"**My apologies; I assumed you were sleeping." Sebastian took in his master's wet hair and lack of clothing, a knowing smirk crossing his lips. He knew all too well what had been on his master's mind recently. "Not to be nosy, my lord, but what are you doing up past your bedtime? Did something wake you up? A bad dream, perhaps?"**  
****"**I couldn't sleep." The lie flowed from his lips so easily, so naturally, but Sebastian saw through it immediately. "What are you doing at my door in the middle of the night?"**  
****"**I came up to check on you." Sebastian quietly closed the door and walked across the room. He could tell Ciel was on edge by the way he was watching him so closely. How interesting to see that he could have such an effect on him. "Why another bath, my lord?"**  
****"**That's none of your concern," Ciel snapped, irritated at the thought that he needed to be 'checked on.' "You can go back to whatever you were doing, Sebastian."**  
****"**Of course." Sebastian bowed slightly. "But don't you want me to dress you first?"**  
**Ciel shrugged indifferently. "If you please." The young earl let his legs dangle off the edge of his bed as his butler finished dressing him for bed for a second time. Sebastian knelt in front of him, gloved hands gliding over each button in the routine way. For the first time, Ciel felt uncomfortable about being dressed by him. It was ridiculous, he knew, but after having such a dream, he wasn't sure if he could see his butler the same way.

After all the buttons had been fastened, Sebastian looked up at his young master. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?"

"Don't pry into things that don't concern you."

"But if something is troubling you, my lord, it is my concern to be sure to ease it in any way possible."

"Tch. Don't patronize me, Sebastian."

"As you wish. Just remember: dreams express wishes." Sebastian took half of a second to enjoy the surprised and guilty expression of his young master, then closed the door behind him.

* * *

Author's note: Two updates in one night? What? This is unheard of!


End file.
